The Kids Read The Future with The Past
by NightwingLuver
Summary: Okay a long overdue story. I finally got off my fat arse and wrote the first chapter. Story is the basic next gen. characters go to past to read with first gen. characters with some twists but you'll have to read to find those out. Happy Holiday present for all of my readers.
1. PROLOUGE

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter in any way but I wish I did all of the following characters and base plot belong to the great 8th wonder of the world and brilliant person J.K. Rowling**

Okay this story is long overdue and I am making it up to you by posting it now as a late christmas present as it was going to be posted then but as I am a lazy ass and wouldn't get off my lazy ass and finish this first INTRODUCTORY chapter which is supposed to be the easiest chapter of this story as all it does is introduce characters but I am just stalling so on with the show. **This Story Is Unbetaed At The Moment If Interested In Being The Beta Just Private Message me.**

Blah : My writing

"_Blah" _: Thoughts

"Blah" : spells

"**Blah" **: Directly from J.K.'s work/ Harry Potter books

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ JSP ASP LLP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teddy say the spell so we can get this show on the road." said Dominique annoyed and bored "I want to get to the good stuff."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hugo said, "I mean are you sure we should be doing this?". Passing the book to his sister below him.

"Thanks. But, yea we tested it, we wouldn't be doing this unless we knew it was safe first." Rose said looking up at him taking the book and putting it in her way to small looking beaded bag she got from her mother. "Teddy got the book let's do this." Teddy following orders pointed his wand at the old stuffed monkey, "Facite hoc simia et tempus porta". The monkey glows blue for a second and everyone in the room have to avert their eyes away from it "I think it worked."

"Good let's go everyone grab the monkey." says Victorie. Everyone does as she says and the second the last person grabs it (who so happens to be Louis) a flash of light blinds the room leaving an empty room in it's wake.

Time change and place change to Headmaster's Office:

*Flash of light* Albus Dumbledore had seen many things in his long life but seeing a group of 16 young adults and teens appear in his office was not one of them. "Hello might I ask how you got into my office?"

"Hello to you to and we didn't break any of your words if that's what you're wondering we merely went around them." Al said to him.

"You seem awfully young to know how to do that I think that there is something you need to tell me about or you would have chosen a better place to transport into. So tell me now as our conversation maybe cut short."

"Yes of course" and thus the young people from the future began to explain the ways and means of their transportation to the past and their reasoning behind such transportation to the elderly headmaster.

Time and place skip again this time to harry and company (A.N. following bold text is not them

~ LINE BREAK~

reading but them doing):

"**You is seeing my master?" said Winky breathlessly, raising her tearstained face out of her skirt once more and goggling at Hermione. "You is seeing him here at Hogwarts?"**

"**Yes," said Hermione, "he and Mr. Bagman are judges in the Triwizard Tournament."**

"**Mr. Bagman comes too?" squeaked Winky, and to Harry's great surprise (and Ron's and Hermione's too, by the looks on their faces), she looked angry again. "Mr. Bagman is a bad wizard! A very bad wizard! My master isn't liking him, oh no, not at all!"**

**"Bagman - bad?" said Harry.**

"**Oh yes," Winky said, nodding her head furiously, "My master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not saying… Winky - Winky keeps her master's secrets…"**

**She dissolved yet again in tears; they could hear her sobbing into her skirt, "Poor master, poor master, no Winky to help him no more!"**

**They couldn't get another sensible word out of Winky. They left her to her crying and finished their tea, while Dobby chatted happily about his life as a free elf and his plans for his wages.**

"**Dobby is going to buy a sweater next, Harry Potter!" he said happily, pointing at his bare chest,**

"**Tell you what, Dobby," said Ron, who seemed to have taken a great liking to the elf, "I'll give you the one my mum knits me this Christmas, I always get one from her. You don't mind maroon, do you?"**

**Dobby was delighted.**

"**We might have to shrink it a bit to fit you," Ron told him, "but it'll go well with your tea cozy."**

**As they prepared to take their leave, many of the surrounding elves pressed in upon them, offering snacks to take back upstairs. Hermione refused, with a pained look at the way the elves kept bowing and curtsying, but Harry and Ron loaded their pockets with cream cakes and pies.**

**"Thanks a lot!" Harry said to the elves, who had all clustered around the door to say good night. "See you, Dobby!"**

"**Harry Potter… can Dobby come and see you sometimes, sir?" Dobby asked tentatively.**

"'**Course you can," said Harry, and Dobby beamed.**

"**You know what?" said Ron, once he, Hermione, and Harry had left the kitchens behind and were climbing the steps into the entrance hall again. "All these years I've been really impressed with Fred and George, nicking food from the kitchens - well, it's not exactly difficult, is it? They can't wait to give it away!"**

"**I think this is the best thing that could have happened to those elves, you know," said Hermione, leading the way back up the marble staircase. "Dobby coming to work here, I mean. The other elves will see how happy he is, being free, and slowly it'll dawn on them that they want that too!"**

"**Let's hope they don't look too closely at Winky," said Harry.**

"**Oh she'll cheer up," said Hermione, thought she sounded a bit doubtful. "Once the shock's worn off, and she's got used to Hogwarts, she'll see how much better off she is without that Crouch man."**

"**She seems to love him," said Ron thickly (he had just started on a cream cake).**

"**Doesn't think much of , ****Bagman ****though, does she?" said Harry. "Wonder what Crouch says at home about him?"**

"**Probably says he's not a very good Head of Department," said Hermione, "and let's face it… he's got a point, hasn't he?"**

"**I'd still rather work for him than old Crouch," said Ron. "At least Bagman's got a sense of humor."**

"**Don't let Percy hear you saying that," Hermione said, smiling slightly.**

"**Yeah, well, Percy wouldn't want to work for anyone with a sense of humor, would he?" said Ron, now starting on a chocolate eclair. "Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy." **(A.N. And that is it for the book for now)

"ALL STUDENTS TO REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY AS ORDERED BY THE HEADMASTER! That is all." The loud sound of Professor McGonagall's voice penetrated the walls carrying the important message to the students.

"UGH I was hoping to go to bed." Ron stated annoyed.

"YOU were look at me I battled a DRAGON today!" a aggravated Harry groaned.

"Let's just get there and get it over with I am wondering what could be this important at this time of night." a confused and thoughtful Hermione said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ JSP ASP LLP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that's all I got to night hope you're happy with what I wrote.

BTW first one to spot my reference and tell what it is correctly in a review gets a virtual cookie and their name mentioned in the next chapter at the begining heres a hint think late 90's early 2000's Disney. I am not going to update until someone can at least try to figure the reference.


	2. Introduction of the Kids

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter in any way but I wish I did all of the following characters and base plot belong to the great 8th wonder of the world and brilliant person J.K. Rowling**

Again I am an ass I procrastinated so here don't hate me. By the way no one even tried to guess the reference the reference was to Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time the tempus simia time monkey I am very ashamed of all of you for not even trying. Well not that that's done let's get to the good stuff the story. Warning this chapter will be mostly dialogue.

**This Story Is Unbetaed At The Moment If Interested In Being The Beta Just Private Message me.**

Blah : My writing

"_Blah" _: Thoughts

"Blah" : spells

"**Blah" **: Directly from J.K.'s work/ Harry Potter books

**~LINE BREAK TROLOLOLOLOLOL~**

-Scene: Great Hall-

"What do you think the Headmaster wants at this time in the evening?" said Seamus looking thoroughly grumpy and annoyed as he had just woken up.

"What I want to know is who the bloody hell those people are that are standing up there with him?" grumbled Ron.

"Shut up Ron. It looks like Dumbledore is going say something." Hermione scolded. Dumbledore stood up and walked to his podium.

"Students I realize it is late but I was coerced into the knowledge that this could not wait I can not explain but I can introduce the people that can. Here we are might you come and tell them all why we came here at this time of night and who you are." announced the Headmaster. The person with the turquoise hair then proceeded to walk up to the podium and take Dumbledore's place in front of the school. Harry noticed that he looked quite familiar and that he seemed to be the oldest out of the bunch.

"Hello, before we get into the great big introduction of me and my comrades in arms I must make it clear that we are from the future we know who all of you are, well most of you, we know who most of you marry we know most of your children and we are some of your children to be quite frank. We came from the year 2019 and we do understand the repercussions of messing with time and it's consequences but you must understand the future we come from is albet a great one but the road to getting there was not as fantastic we have seen the look on our families and loved ones faces when something reminds them of someone they lost I lost my parents at the age of one to get the future I come from my sort of adopted cousins and sibling have lost and uncle we wish to change that. We wish to get to the future we came from through a better and happier path. And now that you know why we are here I guess it is time for the introductions. I ask that you leave all comments and questions about parentage and names till the end. I guess since I am already up here I will start. My name is Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin I am 24 years old, my father is Remus John Lupin and my mother is Nymphadora Lupin(née Tonks) I am a metamorphmagus like my Mum and I am not a werewolf. I was in Gryffindor house and am currently training to be an Auror. And am currently engaged to Victoire Weasley soon to be Lupin." Teddy turns to a blond girl "Now that I am out of the way how about we go in order of oldest to youngest." Teddy finishes. The blonde girl from before takes Teddy's place at the podium.

"Hello I am Victoire Weasley and as Teddy said soon to be Lupin, I am 22 years old. My father is William "Bill" Arthur Weasley and my mother is Fleur Isabelle Weasley (née Delacour). I am part veela. I was in Gryffindor as well and am training to be a healer." Victoire says then steps down from the podium and a pair of what could only be twins take her place.

"Hey there we are Molly Weasley II ,the oldest of us both, and Lucy Weasley we are 21 and twins, and no one seems to be able to tell us apart except other twins. Our parents are Percy Ignatius Weasley and Audrey Weasley." (Molly)

"Molly here was a Ravenclaw while I was a Slytherin." (Lucy)

We honestly have no clue of what we want to be. Lucy is thinking about something in the ministry while I think Quidditch is for me but we have nothing set in stone." (Molly). They said this as if they knew what the other one would say next when they finished they switched places with another blonde girl.

"Bonjour my name is Dominique Weasley middle child of Bill and Fleur Weasley I chose not to got to hogwarts and instead go to Beauxbatons. I am 20 years old and going into curse breaking like my Dad." after she finished she went back to her place in line when know one came to take her place she screamed "JAMES your next!" after yelling that the Boy next to her squeaked and ran to the podium.

"Umm... Hi I am James Sirius Potter and I am 17 a 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am a Gryffindor I I play chaser on the quidditch team and used to be captain of the team until SOMEONE took my place." He said that last part angrily.

"Well sorry that I'm better a quidditch then you James!" a red haired girl at the end of the line said.

"Anyway, my first and middle name should have given away my father but if not my dad is Harry James Potter and my mother get this is Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Potter (née Weasley). I am the commander, chief, and founder of the next generation of marauders I love to give Minnie hell and have a chair in her office with my name on it." James said arrogantly. He stepped down and another pair of twins took their place where he was.

"Ok before Fred can fuck shit up how about I introduce us I am the great Roxanne Weasley oldest twin by 10 minutes to the dunderhead over here."(Roxy)

"ROXY! I am not a dunderhead. Hey I am Fred Gideon Weasley II."(Fred)

"Our parents are George Fabian Weasley and Angelina Weasley (née Johnson)."(Roxy)

"We are beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team and by default Gryffindors we are both proud members of the next generation of marauders and have permanent seats in Minnie's office along with James. And we have unfortunately been unable to pretend to be each other since Roxy grew those offensive things on her front"(Fred)

"You didn't call them offensive when Janie Lee grew them. I distinctly remember you staring at them for two years after she grew them."(Roxy)

"Well that's that's... different and besides you're my sister."(Fred)

"Well back on track we are 17 and in our 7th year at Hogwarts. And well that's pretty much all we have to say." They went back and another switch happened.

"Hello my name is Louis Arthur Weasley I am the youngest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. I am 17 and I am in Ravenclaw I am not on the quidditch team I want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to help with rights for house elves."

"God my mother has gotten to you hasn't she?" said a bushy haired redhead three people down from where he now stood away from the podium. A boy who everyone in the room absolutely knew was Harry Potter's child.

"Ok so before I say my name you all must know that my parents had reasons that have yet to come to play when choosing my name so things are different where we come from. My dad was not drunk, high, or confunded or jinxed, cursed in anyway he made the conscious decision to name me what he did. Saying that my name is Albus Severus Potter I am 16 years old I am in Slytherin House I play seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch Team my best friends are Scorpius and Rose. My parents are the same as James as he is my older brother." He steps down leaving a shocked silence. A bleach blonde boy walks up to the podium.

"Hello my name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy I am nothing like my father or his father. My parents are Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass). I am 16 years old and in Slytherin I play chaser on the Quidditch team. My best friend is Al Potter we have been friends since first year. I am currently dating Lily who is 2 years younger than me and I really have nothing else to say. So Rose your turn."

"Hello everyone my name is Rose Lavender Weasley. I am 16 and in Gryffindor I have been told I have the brains of my mother. My parents are Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger). And I play Keeper on the Gryffindor team. And I want to work in the Department of Law Enforcement like my Mum." Rose switched places with the red haired girl from earlier.

"Hey my name is Lily Luna Potter I am the last and youngest of the Potter clan so far. Me thinks me Mum and Dad want one more soon but that's just a guess. I am 14 years old in Gryffindor. I am seeker on the Quidditch team and the current captain. I am dating Scorpius, if you say anything mean about him you'll get a first hand experience of my mother famous bat bogey hex." she glared at them all before switching places with another boy.

"Ummm.. hi I am Hugh Victor Weasley. I am 14 years old. I am Rose's younger brother. And by that I have the same parents as her. I am in Gryffindor House. I don't play Quidditch I have my mother's fear of height. But I am great at chess like my dad...Umm... I don't have anything else to say." He went back to his place next to Lily. Another set of twins walk up to the podium.

"Hello we are Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. We are 14 and in Ravenclaw. Our Grandfather wrote Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Our parents are Rolf Scamander and Luna Scamander (née Lovegood). We are not interested in playing Quidditch but we will always watch it when our friends play." They sat back where they came from and switched back with Teddy.

**~LINE BREAK TROLOLOLOLOLOL~**

Ok I know a really crappy end point for this chapter but I need to post a new chapter and I just can't write anymore. I will finish the introduction chapter and hopefully get to the first actual reading the book chapter in the next chapter but heres what I got right now. _**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
